Chronis Skullcrusher: The Conquest of Mudstone
by sib1973
Summary: Chronis' army has attacked the Imperial Guard at the command of Khorne hoping to aspire to Daemon hood 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chronis Skullcrusher

The Conquest of Mudstone Valley

The sound of revving chain-axes and bolters filled the once silent valley, blood-splattered corpses lay all around Chronis, but he was used to this from his countless battles across Ocularis Terribus, fighting the scum that still followed the corpse-Emperor and not the mighty Khorne.

"Blood Crusaders, charge!" Chronis snarled in fury as he revved up his golden blood-splattered chain axe. On that command a thousand gore hungry warriors emerged from the foothills and charged in to the fray like starved dogs chasing down a meal. The Imperial Guards' faces whitened at the sight of the oncoming wave of Chaos Warriors storming down the hill, one army of them was already too much... the future looked bleak for the imperials at least they wouldn't be taken prisoner by the red tide of death about to hit them. The was only one thing that could save them... the Space Marines, but transmissions had gone dead long before the battle.

Chronis stampeded into the crowd of guards hacking and slashing his way through till he reached exhaustion but he would not stop, for the lord of battle was watching this conquest of blood this was his chance for daemon hood the ultimate goal for any warrior of the Gods of chaos to join the ranks of the eternally damned, the Daemon Princes and Bloodletters, Bloodthirsters and Flesh hounds. Chronis' men were holding up well few casualties from lucky shots and friendly fire because of blood rages and blind anger. "Blood for the Blood-God!, Skulls for the Skull-Throne!" Shouted a berserker across the battle field. In an instant the shells of the heavy artillery of the Imperial Guard started to rain down upon the Khornate, killing many in the first barrage of explosions, with no cover to be seen the Chaos armies numbers would dwindle quickly Chronis had to destroy the artillery for any chance at daemon hood, he looked around the surrounding hills for any signs of tanks , he spotted them atop a cliff to the east . Chronis grabbed a missile launcher from one of the Imperial corpses and whispered "Khorne doesn't reward failure." and fired the missile in to the front armour of the Basilisk Tank, a huge explosion followed as the fuel tanks exploded on the artillery igniting the others in a giant inferno, the screams of the Guardsmen could be heard across the valley. Chronis discarded the missile launcher and laughed at the demise of his opponents, the last men could now be killed without the threat of artillery killing , he ran through the river that separated the two halves of the valley to reach the last man his aim to give him a quick death no pain for that was Slaanesh's domain, no prisoners, no survivors that was all Chronis cared about during battle, that and that he survived to kill, maim and burn another day.

Chronis walked up to the dying guardsman raised his chainaxe and slammed it in to the chest of the Imperial, blood and guts spilled out of the corpse and on to the breastplate of Chronis and he then took his axe and decapitated the body and hooked it on to his trophy chain. "Kill! Maim! Burn!" Chronis Roared in to the sky. The rest of the army then followed with load cheering and praises to Khorne, making blood sacrifices from the last men still alive.

Khorne was pleased this day his minions had succeeded in taking Mudstone valley the artefact could now be recovered...


	2. Chapter 2

Chronis Skullcrusher: The Blood Crypt

Chapter.2

The door was close, Chronis could sense the lost life force of his daemonic overlord. "His body may be broken but his spirit is still in there, the soul of a great daemon! and this day we will reclaim the great prince of daemons, Gilgamesh. The true son of Khorne! Kill Maim Burn in the name of the Blood God!" Chronis Snarled to his army across the bloodied field now riddled with the scum of the Imperium. It was nigh on impossible to save Verghast now. "Beta, Alpha and Zeta teams start searching every inch within a 3 mile radius for any and all signs of the mighty ones crypt, we will all be rewarded greatly for the carnage to come..." Commanded Chronis. " ...And kill anyone in your way, it is the greatest of priorities for the Blood Crusaders to find Gilgamesh and the Artefact!"

Many hours later...

"Gore-lord, we bring news of the Blood Crypt! we have found it! it is 2.89 miles, 74 degrees north-east of here, behind the cliff where the artillery was positioned." "Good, send word out to the rest of the search teams that we're moving to that location."Chronis replied "The rest of you get moving!"

Chronis and his Remaining men started their march to the resting place of Khorne's only son, Gilgamesh, across the once lush green grass now turned a coagulated red and up the rigid hills and cliff. There upon the peak of the cliff stood a vortex to the Warp, pure Chaos, only those worthy could enter this sacred place, only a true follower of Khorne. "Kulgar, Riktor with me! the rest of you stand guard for any one that dare follow!" barked Chronis. The two chosen cautiously walked in... "Do you doubt the power of the Warp? Khorne would not allow us to die! we are his chosen! now hurry!" screamed Chronis down the helmet intercom. Chronis Steadily walked in to the swirling portal trying not to show his fear, for he too was uncertain what would happen but he couldn't let his men see that the mighty Chronis Skullcrusher, murderer of millions, father to trillions knew fear!

Chronis' body was now on the other side of the portal he was surrounded by brass walls on either side of him, Kulgar and Riktor had now appeared behind him... Kulgar slowly removed his mask revealing a long black mane and pointed fangs, this was the first time Chronis had ever seen Kulgar's face but it was now easy to see which chapter he had rebelled from, The Space Wolves of Fenris. "By the Blood God! It's magnificent!" gasped Kulgar. Chronis ventured on in to the depth of the tomb, grabbing a torch from the wall to light the way. The three berserkers stared in awe as they reached the tomb of Gilgamesh and the resting place of the Artefact, The Brazen Axe of Khorne embodied. "Once every 100,000 years or so the Dark Gods have a great battle across the universe and actually embody themselves in a chosen member of their vast army to join the fray and if they are killed they embody another. This is the Axe Khorne used the last epic battle between Gods only a select few know about it such as Angron of the World Eaters." explained Chronis "it has the power to over throw the dead God of the Space Marines and dawn a new age of Chaos across the Universe!" Chronis reached out for the axe, suddenly the ground started to shake violently gun shots filled the air...


End file.
